Clouds Flowing Over a Hill
by Duckies Inc
Summary: ...this is a several author story about Kane. No clear summary can be given as the plot is made as we go along. ;)
1. Guidelines

Disclaimer: …you know…isn't it a bit OBVIOUS that we don't own anyone? If we did we'd be writing STORYLINES not FANFICTION. But alas, we are crazed people with no lives. And the title comes from Silent Hill…the same thing that Gwendolyn got "Liquid Flowing From a Slashed Wrist" from. (Clouds flowing over a hill-Sky on a sunny day-Tangerines that are bitter-Lucky four leaf clover-Violets in the garden-Dandelions along a path-Unavoidable sleeping time-Liquid flowing from a slashed wrist) So there.

**Clouds Flowing Over a Hill**

Guidelines

1. This fanfic is written by several authors. At this time (May 4th) the people involved include Gwendolyn the Kananite (who came up with the idea), SatinFrost, TraceAce, Saphrin, and Kanetastic. If anyone else would like to be involved please email or instant message one of us or even just leave a review. With more people involved there comes more variety and a more interesting story. 

2. Author's are to write in the form that they usually do, not trying to fit the form of the other chapters. If you write in the form of a script, write like that. If you write in first person where the subject changes every few paragraphs, write like that. It shows that you are yourself and shows your talent.

3. Once everyone has posted once an order will be formed and we shall write in that order from then on. The order will be written in the profile as soon as one is made. New authors will be placed at the end and should wait for their turn to post. If whoever is supposed to post does not have the chapter up in 2 weeks their turn will be skipped and they will have to wait for their next turn.

4. Each chapter should have a title. The chapter should open like this: (Chapter Title), by (Author).

5. Chapters should NOT be discussed with other authors before they post. It should be a total surprise and put the next author on the spot to decide what happens next. It is wholly up to the person writing to decide what happens. The only time that a discussion can take place is if the author thinks they've reached an appropriate time to end the story. 

6. If you want to use lyrics to a song, a chapter can be a songfic but it will not spread through the whole fanfic. In this case the chapter title would be the title of the song. In this case disclaimers for those individual chapters must be written for the artist of the song. 

7. Not all the chapters have to focus around the main character. But if you want to write about someone else it has to be their part in the story. Anything goes as long as it sticks to the plotline.

8. This story will be started at a rating of PG-13. When you write, do whatever you want, don't feel restricted to this rating, but if you want to have the characters swear or have graphic scenes just up the rating when you post it. But once it gets to R or NC-17 it cannot be lowered again. 

9. Characters created for the story are acceptable if they are just for the story and if no other option is open. Preferably keep it to just wrestlers but if the author must create one they can. Characters that already are established in other stories should not be used unless the author has no problem with other people using them. The problem with that is that if an author who didn't create the character uses them, they might mess them up or have them do something that they normally wouldn't. Understandable, yes?

10. That's about it…but, as corny as this might sound, the last rule is to have fun with it. If you get a block or anything don't feel pressured and just pass your turn.

Enjoy!


	2. Proem

**Proem**, by Gwendolyn the Kananite

Misery. Sweet misery as he sat there. A longing for things left behind and forever gone. Things stolen from him that would never be replaced. It was impossible to replace anything like this as he sat there, staring, shivering from the cold and not caring. The wind played with his hair and moved clouds about. Clouds flowed over the hill as he looked up, face hard and angry, not at all showing his inner sorrow.

The names stared back at him from the marble. His parents. Not his mother and a stranger but parents. The same parents as Mark. The thing with Paul-a joke. Not something serious but only made by him and Mark to harass Kane. Something unfair to him and evilly so. That they played games with him mind, with his heart was evil. And cruel.

Yes, all his life had been cruel. From the day he was born until this day now where he sat on the grass in the cemetery. And the truth was that he didn't why he was there. Possibly because he needed to get away? Eh. He couldn't answer that. A life of grief. A life of anger. A life of confusion. He tended not to think about "why" anymore and rather just did what he wanted to. Or what he had to. Like this he felt that he had to do. He and Mark hadn't been on the best terms just then. Not fighting and not friends. Those times of isolation where they spoke not to each other but simply looked away. Not fought but avoided each other. It was true for both of them. Kane didn't want to see him. Mark didn't want to see Kane. They stayed away from each other. It was simple and mean. Cruel again.

Kane sighed and stood, looking down at the names again. It was time to go, he knew it as the sky grew darker. He'd been there for a few hours and now he had to get back to the hotel. He had a lot of traveling to do the next day and knew he had to get back for sleep. Yes, sleep. Lots of sleep.

He mumbled some words of parting to his parents before turning around again. Without thinking he reached up and touched his mask. The fire. It had killed his parents, and ruined his face. And the person that started it left unscathed. Mark. If it weren't for Mark he'd be fine. And his parents would be alive. He wouldn't be angry and depressed all the time. Even his good times were ruined by his brother by a fight. He just never gave up. All Mark seemed to know how to do was make Kane's life miserable.

"I'll show him miserable," Kane muttered to himself, climbing into his car and letting the anger take over his mind. It made his heart pump heavier, made heat rise to his face. But he didn't care. He had a right to be angry, did he not? He had his youth robbed, and even his adulthood robbed in a sense. His romantic life was nothing, as rare a shot did he have as the percent of women who didn't care about looks or money. Though he did have money…it wasn't like he was ugly. He was disfigured. And he was angry because, yes, he did love his mother. And he missed her still. She was beautiful. With wavy chestnut hair and green eyes. And a smile that could melt you.

He had a memory then. It was very specific. The night before the fire. He remembered it so clearly. He remembered her telling him to go to bed. He'd taken the stool out from under the sink so that he could stand on it to brush his teeth. And then he'd gone to bed and she'd come in and sat down on the edge of his bed to say goodnight.

"Kane I love you," she said. She kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Little One." And then she'd tucked him in and walked out of the room, turning off the light and not closing the door all the way so that a small streak of light came in through the door. And he'd smiled and gone to sleep. The next day he didn't see her all morning because she was busy. The funeral director. And his father was out being an undertaker. And Mark…well he and Mark had spent the day with Paul Bearer studying. And then when he saw his mother again it was in the smoke. And the flames encased the walls around him. His eyes had teared from it as he cried to his mother. 

"Kane get out of here!" she had cried to him, but he couldn't, and ran to her anyway. When he reached her she just held him, and tried to protect him. But she was bleeding. And crying on him. Her face was all red and strange. But that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in soot, crying for his mother. Minutes later Mark had ran up beside him and held him and apologized and cried. But that was all he could remember.

He touched the mask again. Anger. It was all Mark's fault. And it was time to stop this ridiculous silent treatment. When he saw Mark next he would argue with him. It was inevitable that it would happen, this was just a trigger. Being in the city closest to the cemetery, to their old town. Also before he'd gone there he'd driven by where he used to live. It still went untouched. The foundation was there but the burned wood and ashes barely were seen. Weeds grew where the old porch was. He didn't have the heart to get out of his car though. 

Mark. Anger. Mark. Fight.

He gripped the steering wheel harder as he drove, accelerating on the open road. He was going to yell at Mark. Scream at him. Every once in a while he felt the need to and knew it was the right time. He could always feel when it was the right time. But…

AHHH!!! 

He hated it. He simply despised his brother and the feeling that set into him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. That he loved Mark at the same time. That while he was so angry he didn't want to fight him at all, rather talk to him and have a few beers and be his friend. Put everything behind them. But he was so torn over it. Wanting to love him, wanting to hate him. Wanting to kill him, wanting to laugh with him. God. Mark made this so hard on him. 

Unfair. It was so evil of him, wasn't it? To tear Kane apart like that. And with that thought as he drove he fought himself over it. Whether he should embrace Mark or scream at him or just ignore him more. Perhaps another opportunity would arise later for them to hate each other. Eh…he hated Mark. And loved Mark. And couldn't decide what to do.

Within the hour Kane had arrived back at the hotel, driving into the parking garage and stopping the car, sitting there for a long time before getting out. He got out because he was getting cramped from sitting there, not because he'd made a decision. The choices ate his mind and his heart, made him want to vomit as he rode up the elevator. And wanted to cry as he walked down the corridor. Love Mark, hate Mark, leave Mark alone.

Why was it such a chore to decide? He groaned as he turned the corner. And then he stopped in his tracks. 

Sitting there, leaning against his room door, sat his brother. As Kane stopped Mark's head slowly lifted to look at him. He stood up to face him. Kane swallowed. He had to decide.


End file.
